1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A straddle type vehicle is known that includes a conventional box-shaped structure having a head pipe with an air cleaner box being supported on an engine. See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-292467. A load from the front wheel suspension device which is supported on a head pipe is input on the box-shaped structure. Accordingly, the box-shaped structure requires strength and rigidity as a main frame.
When the air cleaner box with strength and rigidity is directly supported on the engine and receives a strong vibration, the intake noise easily tends to be loud, like the conventional techniques as above-mentioned. Moreover, if the box-shaped structure is disposed in the vicinity of a radiator, some consideration is required such that the exhaust air from the radiator hardly hits the leg portion of rider.